O último por do sol
by Fate-Lingod
Summary: Na véspera da batalha final contra Sephiroth, Cloud e Tifa mostram tudo o que sentem um pelo outro. NC-17 de 1 capítulo. R&R!


Nota do Autor: A marca Final Fantasy não me pertence. É a minha primeira fic, por isso sejam bonzinhos…

Cloud e Tifa viam o pôr-do-sol; no dia seguinte eles iam defrontar Sephiroth e aquele era o seu último momento para relaxar.

Soprava uma brisa enquanto o céu ganhava tons alaranjados. Atrás deles encontrava-se a Highwind, a nave que os transportava. Tifa suspirou…

- Sabes Cloud, nunca pensei que chegássemos tão longe.

Cloud continuou a fitar o horizonte enquanto o sol continuava a descer no céu.

-Cloud? Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou Tifa quando reparou no olhar de Cloud.

-Não… Só tenho medo…

-Medo?

Cloud não respondeu; durante um bocado limitou-se a olhar o céu em silêncio.

Tifa desviou o olhar de Cloud e fitou também o céu. Quando ele finalmente olhou para ela, passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo e disse:

-Sim medo, medo de te perder…

Tifa olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Cloud, promete que vais sobreviver…

Cloud limitou-se a olhar para ela e limpou-lhe as lágrimas.

-Promete-me…

-Prometo, prometo que vou sobreviver e que voltaremos juntos para casa.

Ela abraçou-se a ele, as lágrimas a caírem-lhe do rosto, apertou-o com força e deixou-se ficar assim durante um bocado.

-Adoro-te…

Tifa soltou finalmente Cloud, quando o ouviu dizer o que tanto esperava. Os dois olharam-se nos olhos…

-Eu também…

Cloud aproximou a sua cara a dela e encostou os lábios aos dela.

Ele continuou a beija-la, percorrendo o seu pescoço, a sua mão deslizou suavemente pela cintura dela até chegar a perna.

Tifa abraçada ao pescoço de Cloud continuava a receber os seus beijos e finalmente sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

-Quero-te…

Cloud subiu a mão por de baixo da saia,  apalpou-lhe as nádegas e beijou a fortemente.

Tifa agarrou-lhe na camisa e começou a subi-la acabando por lha tirar. Depois tirou a sua, deixando a descoberto os seis com os mamilos rijos.

Cloud levou a boca a um e lentamente começou a sorver. Ela gemeu, enquanto as suas mãos agarravam a cabeça dele.

Cloud fez a mão descer até a saia, desapertou um botão e deixou-a escorregar para dentro dela. Suavemente fez entrar dois dedos enquanto continuava a lamber o mamilo.

Ela gemeu ainda mais alto e o seu coração acelerou.

Cloud massajava-lhe a vagina lentamente e Tifa mordeu o lábio para evitar gritar de prazer.

Ele sentiu-a a ficar molhada e lentamente desapertou a braguilha das calças.

Ela tirou a mão dele e procurou o membro de Cloud que já estava rijo e firme. Massajou-o um bocado e depois disse-lhe.

-Quero-te dentro de mim…

Deitou-o, retirou-lhe o pénis de dentro das calças e lentamente lambeu-o desde os testículos até a ponta.

A respiração de Cloud ficou mais pesada e ela levantou-se para tirar a saia. Depois abriu as pernas e deitou-se em cima do peito de Cloud, os seus seios tocavam a cara dele e ele deu pequenas lambidelas nos mamilos, ela desceu lentamente e introduziu o pénis na sua vagina completamente molhada.

Ela soltou um gemido e lentamente fazia com que o  membro de Cloud entrasse e saísse na sua vagina. Com as mãos no peito dele desceu a cara para o beijar.

Ele procurava ansiosamente os lábios dela, com uma mão na anca dela e a outra massajando um dos seios continuou a beija-la enquanto ela fazia movimentos cada vez mais rápidos.

Ela pedia-lhe mais e ele pôs-lhe as mãos na anca e fez com que o pénis a penetrasse cada vez mais rápido. Ela endireitou-se e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, gemia cada vez mais e começara a gritar o nome de Cloud.

-Sim, oh Cloud estou quase… por favor vem-te comigo.

Cloud aumentou a velocidade e os seios de Tifa balançavam cada vez mais, os seus gemidos aumentavam e ela estava quase a atingir o clímax.

-Aaaghh… hmmm…. sim estou me a vir, aaaahhh…. Sim Cloud é agora.

Cloud deixou de se controlar, aumentou a velocidade o mais que pode e Tifa atingiu o orgasmo. Ele sentiu a a vir-se e deixou-se ir, ejaculando dentro dela.

Ambos gritaram e Tifa abraçou-se a ele.

O sol já se tinha posto e começava a ficar frio.

Cloud agarrou na manta que tinha ao lado e tapou-os. Tifa sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

-Amo-te…

Antes dela adormecer Cloud abraçou-a com força, enquanto ela se deixava vencer pelo sono e ficou acordado a fitar as estrelas que invadiam agora o céu.

FIM…..


End file.
